Free Time or America Time
by MissAmerican
Summary: Germany or the HRE (Holy Roman Empire) lives with Prussia. Which Prussia decides at he Germany should meet kids his age so Prussia goes out to find one. That's when they meet America the kid England is raising. Germany really likes this American but his little precious Italy would be sad. Germerica. America is a girl
Free time or America time

Summary:

Germany or the HRE (Holy Roman Empire) lives with Prussia. Which Prussia decides at he Germany should meet kids his age so Prussia goes out to find one. That's when they meet America the kid England is raising. Germany really likes this American but his little precious Italy would be sad. Germerica. America is a girl

AN:

Little girls bathes later on in this fanfic and Revolution happens too. So if you don't like Germerica why did you click on it no asked you to come.

But if you do like it favorite e story. England is like America's older brother in this fic If people want a UsUk just ask I will make one but for right now this is Germerica. Happy until a certain part some what very awkward until a certain part. Enjoy!

Warning: Little girl bathes with two little boys.

I don't own Hetalia it would be historical incorrect if I was in control.

* * *

APHAPHAPH

HRE was sitting alone and he had no one or nothing. He remembered when he was still the HRE. HECK! He was still the HRE just a different name now. Prussia knew that's his little brother was unhappy. He knew that he was alone.

Prussia thought he should go find someone HRE ages of he wouldn't be alone and someone he can play with. Once again HRE was all alone with nothing. Prussia was thinking who he call that's has a kid the HRE can play with. HRE was thinking about Italy and how pretty "she" was. That's when Prussia ran in and spun him around. HRE was about to yell at his older brother but instead started crying

Prussia says "Guess what little brother."

"I'm not your brother because you took me away from my Italy"

"Whatever"

"What is it"

"The awesome me found someone to play with."

"Is it Italy."

"No"

"You disappoint me"

"I'm your awesome big brother," said Prussia.

HRE sighed and said "Whatever."

Prussia picked up HRE and ran out the door to go to England.

APHAPHAPHAPH

Prussia was on a boat holding HRE. Prussia was smiling because his brother was going to have friends.

On the other hand HRE was annoyed because Prussia handled him on a boat going God knows where. At least they were together and almost there.

APHAPHAPHAPH

Prussia had to get to the house it was night and he didn't want HRE to get noticed. When he got there he knocked on the door. England had answered annoyed.

Prussia started off by "Can we-" he was cut off when Theodore had slammed in there face. Prussia sighed he didn't want to go to an inn. He knocked again this time little America had opened it. Of course America smiled when "he" saw Prussia. Then "he" looked over to see the HRE "he" was confused. Prussia walked in and sat on the couch of course he had out HRE down first. HRE saw America his eyes lit up

"You're the one of the most prettiest girls ever."

America was even more confused. "How do you know-"America was cut off off by someone else talking. England was talking.

"How did you get in the house."

"Ummmmm" Prussia answered.

"AMERICA GET OVER HERE."

America winced at the loudness "he" wasn't used to England yelling. HRE went to America and hugged "him." Also sheilding the American. HRE didn't like when people was mean to young "girls"

England says "go to your room."

America went to the room, HRE followed knowing England would probably be very mad. America was lying in bed saddened HRE was next to the American Colony hugging him every time the colony cried a little.

That's when HRE remembered about his precious Italy how would "she" take it of "she" found out "she" would probably be devastated. HRE was now crying hugging America thinking about Italy. That's when America hugged him back and fell asleep. First HRE was confused but it actually felt nice.

NO he had to think about Italy. But he couldn't stop the image of the young American colony from creeping into his mind. HRE was blushing he couldn't possibly forget about his Italy by the American was cute.

APHAPHAPHAPH

America woke up with "his" face in HRE face, he blushed. America kissed HRE of course "he" didn't know what it meant but he saw England and Prussia do last night no t

hen they disappeared into England's room. America heard all kinds of noise but gays when he realized HRE was staring at him America didn't know he was awake.

HRE looked at him blushing shocked then he ran off. America shouldn't have done that because he knew that HRE was in love with another. HRE liked the America wait liked no loved the American.

He knew when America kisses him they were bonded together but he was already bonded to Italy. He liked it with Italy but with America it felt so right and special. America was blushing till "he himself" ran out of the room saddened and even ran into a wall. America didn't want to see anyone "he" wanted to be alone.

APHAPHAPHAPH

Around lunchtime France came over with Canada. France had saw that's Prussia was here so he hugged Prussia. Canada smiled when he saw his brother.

"Hello Mr. Prussia" Said the Canadian

"Hello Canada," Prussia replied back.

Canada hugged America. America popped up from "his"corner like a jack in the box. Can ad wasn't frightened because he was used to the American. That's what he liked about Prussia he was like friend that made him happy almost liked his brother.

That's when HRE came out of a room. Canada was confused because why was a boy coming out of America's room. Canada ran to the boy.

"Why were you come out of my sister's room."

HRE blushed. America sighed blushing. "I'm not a girl."

APHAPHAPHAPH

"England is taking a shower."

"How do you know Angleterre is taking a shower, Prussia."

Prussia looked at the clock and says "well look at the time is lunch," sone grabbed HRE , America , and Canada and dragged the, to the kitchen. France laugh he already knew about England and Prussia little secret relationship. France just smiled walking to the kitchen he didn't want Prussia or England burning the house down just trying to heat up water.

Canada was looking at HRE like stay away from my sister/brother. HRE was helping America fix the ribbon on his gown. That's when England came out the room dressed butt hurt and sleepy. That's when he noticed that France was here holding Canada and America and with HRE on his head. France was smiling he loved kids (in a non pedo way).

England really wanted to hit France because he remembered he told France to stay away from kids. France wished he can be with Canada for a longer time, but he knew England is supposed to take care of Canada. France had taught Canada French so they could talk about England so he won't know what they are talking about. They won't do often.

America got off of France's lap and hugged England's leg. America was dirty and dizzy that's when England realized that HRE and Canada were also dirty. England would have to put them in the same bath they were running low on water for a lot of people. England decided all three of them would all have to take a bath together. (Once agin they didn't have much wafer back then).

Canada got in there with not fighting he actually got himself without anyone asking him. HRE was in there it took some persuasion to get him in. America was thrid it took "him" a long time to get him in there. America was hurting England by making him flip him and kicking Prussia hard.

France was having a ball laughing as they still tried to get America in there. That's when Canada pulled Mercia in with "his" clothes still on then America sighed and relied he lost. So he got undressed in the bathtub. (The tub was already filled with water and soap and BUBBLES).

England and Prussia went to rest that took some work to get America inside they at least tried but they wondering how did Canada do it so easily. HRE was flushed he was playing with the bubbles. That's when he dove under the water and saw something he should have saw.

He should've just stayed up now he was embarrassed. He was so embarrassed that he was ready to cry. Canada had bubbles on his head America had put it there. Canada got out and go dressed. America was waiting for HRE to get out. HRE was in no mentally state to get for what he saw.

Prussia walked in and took HRE out and dressed him. England did the same thing but Prussia saw that America was a girl and that HRE was out very flushed. Prussia covered HRE eyes he didn't know HRE had already saw when he dove under the water so it was to late.

England had just realized America was girl. This was the first time America had to be forced out the bath. America was on the verge of crying. Prussia knew his little brother was a boy or it at least he thinks his brother is a boy. It would be just weird if he checked. England got America dressed fast so he wouldn't have any boys looking but he was pretty sure everyone saw except France he was happy about that. England let America down. America ran to France screaming and crying.

"Did everyone see your girl private parts," said France

America nodded

"Did Angleterre just realize you were a girl too."

America looked down but nodded.

France was not an idiot he could see the girly in America it was not hard because America hid it badly. Prussia had left he promised to be back but we don't if he ever came back.

APHAPHAPHAPH

{~A lot of years later~}

Germany was thinking about America and has been ever since he left her. Prussia kinda for bade him from seeing her anymore after the girl incident. England had agreed to theses terms into it all got out of hand and Prussia and England are having a temporally break.

Prussia was helping America get Independence. Germany did not know that.

{Present day}

America loved Germany and she kind hoped Germany liked her back. So she knew what she had to do. She knocked on his flushed. Germany answered a little annoyed but then he looked at who it was. He smiled when he saw the sweet features of the American. America was going to say something. Germany interrupted her by hugging her and said I love you. America smiled and whispered I love you too and will forever.

* * *

AN

I thought this would be cute to write it's nice and has a happy ending.


End file.
